broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Broken Rainbows
So this is a shot at a small fanfiction of mine. Hope you like what I'm trying to convey here. -JoeSGriffin "Who could be knockin' at mah door at this time o' night..?" The orange mare known as Applejack yawned. She had been awoken by a feverent banging on her families' front door, and no one else had gotten up to respond to it for minutes. Being the closest bedroom to it, Applejack's room echoed every rap of the wooden frame. Deciding she had enough, she dragged her tired body out of bed and trotted groggily up to the entranceof her home. Undoing the chain lock, Applejack slowly opened the door with a creak. It was pouring rain outside in thick, wet torrents. Somewhere in the distance, thunder rumbled over the noise of the water droplets against the roof of the structure. Through her sleep-blurred eyes, she could make out a form in front ofher. In the dimlight of the gray clouds covering the shimmering moon, it took her a moment to realize who it was. "Rainbow Dash..." She growled. "Its 4 in the mornin'. Dont you think this can wait 'till..." But her clearing vision revealed the answer to her own question. The blue pegasus stood shakily, drenched in an impossible amount of water from the storm. A large purple bruise covered her right cheek, tears streaming over it, almost blending with the rain dripping off her matted mane. Applejack made haste to let her in. "Sugarcube," she started, worry blasting away her sleepiness. "What the hay happened to ya?" She wasted no time getting her pegasi friend covered in a thick, wool blanket, and laying her to sit on a large recliner in the living room. Thedim yellow light of the table lamp illuminating the area. Rainbow Dash looked like she was trying to say something, but kept choking on her own words, causing more tears to well up and drop with each frantic blink. She looked as though she would break out bawling any moment. Applejack headed into the kitchen to grab some of Granny Smith's apple cidar, knowing it was her troubled friend's favorite drink, in a hope to calm her. As she handed the mug to Rainbow Dash, the blue pegasus seemed to calm down, but only enough to take a few sips of the delicious apple drink. Letting Dash collect herself for a bit, Applejack sat down next to her friend on the large recliner. The shiner on Dash's once confident face seemed to pulse, making Applejack feel her own cheek out of empathy. Once Dash seemed to be calm enough to talk, the orange earth pony put a hoof around her longtime friend and rival. "What happened, Dash?" Rainbow Dash took a shaky breath, unable to look Applejack in the eyes. "He...he hurt me..." "Who hurt ya? " "You remember that stallion i met a few weeks ago..?" "Yeah, the one I said was no good?" Applejack affirmed, already knowing now what had transpired. "He wanted me to prove that I loved him..." Rainbow Dash squeaked. "I tried all sorts of stuff from hugging him and all that mushy junk..." Applejack had a slowly growing anger in the pit of her stomach. "It aint what he wanted, was it?" Dash shook her head, tears welling in her eyes again. "He wanted me to help him rob some store and tried to force the issue, and I fought back...and I tried to talk to him about it, and he wouldnt listen.." She was shaking hard again, the mug of cidar in her hooves trembling. "He told me to shut up and..he...he...he told me if i didnt help him rob that store, I didnt really love him..and i said that wasnt true..but he called me a liar and he hi...he hi..." Applejack could see what he had done without Rainbow having to choke out anymore. Without a word, she embraced her now wailing friend. She could feel Rainbow's tears sliding onto her orange coat, as she shuddered and cried. "Let it out, sugar." Applejack cooed, rubbing her hoof up and down Rainbow's back while embracing her tight. Big Macintosh trotted in, looking like he had been awakened by the crying. His annoyed expression turned to one of confusion. Once Applejack pointed out the bruise on Dash's face, his confusion turned to outright anger. "So where is he?" Big Mac asked through gritted teeth. "I'll buck that son of a changeling all the way to the Everfree Forest." "No!" Rainbow suddenly gushed. "Please dont hurt him!" Applejack looked at her seriously. "And why shouldn't Big Mac hurt him? He hurt you." "Because i love him! Please.." "How can ya love a pony who don't love you back?" "He does love me! I made him mad is all! He loves me..." Big Mac looked dumbfounded. "Rainbow, lovers dont beat each other just cuz one o' y'all wants to be smart!" Applejack glared at het big brother to lower his voice; both for Rainbow Dash, and the rest of the sleeping Apple Family. "What mah brother is tryin' ti say is, if he really loved you, he wouldnt have tried to force ya to do something you didnt wanna do. That aint love, that's abuse." She saod, looking the bruised pegasi in the face. Rainbow's eyes could not meet Applejack's, however. She was in denial. Denial that a stallion she had given everything for could be so ruthless to her. Denial that it had been a one sided relationship. Denial of the bruise now covering her right cheek. "Look, I wont hurt him...much..." Big Mac began. "But I gotta know where he is now so the authorities can deal with him." Rainbow Dash looked at the floor, shame all over her face. She was kickibg herself, but for what? For making her abusive buckfriend angry? For standing up for herself? For doing the right thing? Applejack touched her shoulder. "He don't love you, Rainbow. I'm sorry, but he don't..." Rainbow startes to weep again. Big Mac stood patiently waiting for an answer as his sister comforted the troubled mare. If he had treated Cheerilee like that, he wouldve bucked himself up. Seeing Rainbow Dash the victim of such treatment made his blood boil. A mare was to be treated with respect, not as an object of convienience. Rainbow finally told them he had robbed a small produce store in downtown Ponyville, and Big Mac set off to get the authorities. Applejack embraced a still whimpering Rainbow Dash. "Sugar, you should stay here for the night, I reckon." Dash nodded, utter betrayal smacking her heart. Applejack led her to her room and told Dash she could have her bed for the night. Dash refuaed, but Applejack persisted, saying the couch was comfortable enough. Before going back to lay down, Applejack sqid one final thing to her hurting friend. "Rainbow...I know it hurts now, but trust me...he was no good for ya...you'll be ok...give it time.." Before Dash drifted off to sleep, a tap at the window startled her. As she sat up to look, the familiar shape of Soarin appeared to her. Opening the window, Rainbow asked why Soarin was here. "Rainbow, I heard what happenednfrom Big Mac..." He stated. "I am so sorry I wasnt there to protect you...I mean, not that you need it, but as back up, yknow?" This made her chuckle slightly. "Thanks, Soarin, but it's my fault that..." "No." Soarin bluntly said, stopping her. "It's not, and it never should have happened. You're the most brave, tough, caring, and beautiful mares I have ever seen. This was not your fqult because you stood by your beliefs." Rainbow had looked stunned as Soarin said these things. "You really think im all those things?" "Well, that and that your awesome!" Soarin winked. This time Dash did giggle.Soarin leaned close to her face. "If you need me fr anything, like a wingman, a ghost writer for your awesome auto biography, or whatever, I'm here for you." Rainbow smiled, and noticed her tears had dried up. "I am pretty awesome, arent I?" "Darn right!" Soarin laughed. "About 10% cooler than anyone I know!" "Hmmm more like 20%..." Rainbow corrected smiling wider. Soarin beamed. That was the Raimbow Dash he was used to. Confident in herself, and fearless. "So...not gonna let that punk get away with this are we?" Rainbow snickered. "Nope, and I know just how to get back at him before the authoritirs take him. An old prank Pinkie Pie taught me." The two pegasi leapt into the clearing sky as dawn started to break, heading off to pull the most awesome prank ever. Category:Fanfiction